Kisame Uchiha
Kisame Uchiha 'Character First Name' Kisame 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' AnbuKisameUchiha 'Nickname' Blue Shadow Demon 'Appearance' 'Casual' 'Early Childhood' 'Teenage Years' 'Shinobi Casual' 'Early Childhood' 'Teenage Years' 'Age' 16 'Date of Birth' 4/20 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Black 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 190 'Blood Type' O 'Allignment' Lawful Neutral 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' Anbu tattoo given to him when he joined the Anbu '. 'Affiliation Takigakure (Hidden in The Waterfalls) 'Family' 'Teams' 'Relationship Status' Unknown 'Personality and Behaviour' "'Kisame's Personality''' Kisame loves to fight. He is quite sadistic and demonstrates no hesitation in mutilating his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off target's legs to make him easier to carry and to prevent the latter from escaping on foot.Despite his aggressive nature, Kisame is very perceptive and keen mind in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. Also, being paired with Rin, Kisame is usually unable to finish or even start his battles with Iaround, because the latter does enjoy fighting as much as Kisame does. He would often inform his opponents that they "don't know how lucky they are". Kisame also has a deep loathing for Hawk since their first encounter, with Hawk's inability to remember Kisame .[7A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) 'Kisame's Behaviour' Kisame is also shown to be honest and humble to his comrades, especially Rin, as shown when Rin reprimanded him for taking so long to capture Rōshi, he defended himself by saying Rin had no idea how powerful Rōshi was but quickly admitted he asked to capture Rōshi alone. He was also a very appreciative person. 'Nindo' "Those who do not know You can't hide from the shadow's " 'Summoning' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Uchiha Clan(Black Members ) (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Takigakure,1 and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,2 producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Ketsuga clan, they founded Takigakure. The Hōzuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them.12 Mangetsu and Suigetsu are very gifted swordsmen, and are known as the Second Coming of the Demon (鬼人の再来, Kijin no Sairai). It has also produced at least one Mizukage of the village. Kisame's father was a Uchiha Clan member and his mother a Hozuki Clan '. 'Ninja Class Anbu 'Basic Nature' 'Earth Release' Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay,1 as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter.23 This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence.456 Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra.7 Earth Release affinities are the most common amongst the ninja of Iwagakure, and is commonly affiliated with the Snake seal and/or slamming their palm onto the ground.891011[12 'Water Release' Water Release (水遁, Suiton; English TV "Water Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water.123 It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths.4567 One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well.8 The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Kirigakure. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human.910 'Fire Release' Fire Release (火遁, Katon; English TV "Fire Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon.1234 Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage.5 The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult.6 The chakra nature is common among shinobi of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, notably with the Sarutobi clan and Uchiha clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it.7 Amaterasu, a power only acquired through wielding the Mangekyō Sharingan, is stated to be the highest level of fire nature transformation.8 'Advanced Nature' (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) 'Weapon of choice' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) 'Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). *'Kunai (cost 2 pieces):' *'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):' *'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):' *'Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):' *'Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):' *'Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):' *'Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):' *'Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):' Total: 'Jutsu List' Academy Jutsu *Transformation Technique *Clone Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Rope Escape Technique *Generic Sealing Technique *Genjutsu Ninjutsu (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask an admin and he or she will personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone else with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) 'Allies' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) 'Enemies' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) 'Background Information' (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) 'Spars and Battles:' 'Casual Meetings or Events:' 'Story Progression:' 'Clan Specific:' 'Training Roleplays:' 'Approved by:'